sanfordandsonfandomcom-20200215-history
David Huddleston
| birth_place = Vinton, Virginia, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Voice Artist | yearsactive = 1960-present | series = Sanford and Son | episodes = "The Hawaiian Connection - Parts I & II" | characters = First cop }} David Huddleston September 17, 1930 appeared as a Hawaii Five-O cop in the 2 part episode story "The Hawaiian Connection". A veteran character actor who appeared on Star Trek: The Next Generation, playing the holographic train conductor in the Season 7|seventh 7 episode "Emergence" in 1994. A veteran of film and television, David made his film debut with an uncredited bit part in the 1963 classic All the Way Home, which co-starred Jean Simmons. In the years since, he has probably become best known for playing Mayor Olson Johnson in the 1974 comedy classic . He is also known for his Emmy Award-nominated recurring role as Grandpa Arnold on . Star Trek: Voyager star Robert Picardo also had a recurring role in this series, and even appeared in one episode featuring Huddleston, while TNG guest star Olivia d'Abo was a regular on the series portraying Huddleston's character's granddaughter. Huddleston also made a few appearances as A.J. Covington on , and also appeared (as a different character) in the 1971 Waltons TV special The Homecoming: A Christmas Story, which also featured TOS guest star William Windom. David also played the title roles in the films Santa Claus: The Movie (1985) and The Big Lebowski (1998, with Jack Kehler and Leon Russom. Other film credits include Rio Lobo (1970, with John Wayne and Gregg Palmer), Bad Company (1972), Nightmare Honeymoon (1974), McQ (1974, with John Wayne and Diana Muldaur), Breakhart Pass (1975), The Greatest (1977), the science fiction classic Capricorn One (1978), and Frantic (1988). His TV movie credits include Brian's Song (1971), Sarge (1971), Sherlock Holmes in New York (1976), The Oklahoma City Dolls (1981), Finnegan Begin Again (1985), Columbo Cries Wolf (1990), and In a Child's Name (1991). From 1974 through 1976, he and TOS guest star Susan Howard were regulars on the TV series Petrocelli, and in 1979, he co-starred with Star Trek TOS/TNG actress Diana Muldaur on the short-lived Hizzonner (on which Huddleston also served as executive producer). He was also part of the ensemble of the 1976 mini-series Once an Eagle, as were fellow Trek alumni James Cromwell, George Murdock]], Andrew Robinson, William Windom, and Anthony Zerbe. The following year, he co-starred with Paul Fix, Roy Jenson, Richard Kiley, and Anthony Zerbe in the mini-series How the West Was Won. He has also made guest appearances on such programs as Bewitched, Gunsmoke, Mary Tyler Moore, Bonanza, The Rockford Files, Sanford and Son, Barnaby Jones (with Lee Meriwether), Benson (with Rene Auberjonois and Ethan Phillips), Trapper John, M.D. (with Madge Sinclair), Murder, She Wrote, and Walker, Texas Ranger (with Noble Willingham). Further television credits include recurring roles as a senator on The West Wing (2000 and 2002) and as a mayor on Gilmore Girls (2000-2001). His most recent film work includes the short film Reveille (2004), the musical comedy The Producers (2005, with Michael McKean, Andrea Martin, and Ruth Williamson), the short drama Old Glory (2007), the comedy Postal (2007, with Erick Avari, Seymour Cassel, and Bill Mondy), the thriller Locker 13 (2009, with Jason Marsden), and the short comedy The Benevolent Byzantine Order of the Nobles of the Enigmatic Oracle (2010), as well as guest roles in episodes of Andy Barker, P.I. (2007, with Harve Presnell), Jericho (2007-2008, with Alicia Coppola, Titus Welliver, and Daniel Benzali), and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2009, with William Morgan Sheppard and Christopher Lloyd). External links * * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars